Watashi no Yume, Anata no Yume
by chi-aka-tsuki
Summary: AU. Oneshot fic os Shuichi's past and a bit of his feelings. Changed his height, hair and eye color. OOCness,One kiss.


**ME:**_ I hope people will like this story. Really short but to the meaning.I make it sound like Shuichi's sisters died or something. But since they were the closest people Shuichi had(except Hiroshi), he feels very attached to them. He loves them very much and misses them. Since their family is rich, and his sisters are smart, they study aboard, so Shuichi sees them very little. The scarf was their last gift to Shuichi while they were still in Japan. _

**NOTE:**_Shuichi's sister's names are Meiko and Maiko. Maiko was in the manga, but I made up Meiko. Their names are said roughly the same. Shuichi's hair is brown and short,his eyes are a greenish color, andI reduced yuki's height so the Shuichi won't have to be on his tippietoe to kiss him. Oh, and Shuichi is taller too. Um about 5'5, so Yuki will be 5'6.5_

**DISCLAIMER:**_Tch, yea, if I owned Gravitation, the world will end as we know it._

**Warnings:**_Tsuki has bad grammar, spacing, spelling, and all those things._

**Author of fic:**_Aaya_**

* * *

**

**Watashi no yume, Anata no yume(My Dream, Your Dream)**

Chapter 1-Watashitachi no Hatsu Jitsugen(Our First Realization)

Shuichi was born with without parents. Actually, everyone has a mother, but his had passed away when he was born. As for his father, he had died of sadness over his wife's death.

Shuichi's family was rich, so he grew up with his two sisters, Meiko and Maiko, and countless servants in a mansion near the ocean. He grew up like any normal kid would, his siters raised him that way. He really liked his sisters, but they had less and less time to spend with him as each of them grew older. His childhood went by like a flash. Before he knew it, he was old enough to enter high school, but his sisters were old enough to leave. The only person Shuichi could depend on was his best friend, Nakano Hiroshi. He had met Hiroshi during his first year in junior high, and they both got along pretty well because of their background and personalities. Nobody at Shuichi's schools ever really hated him, though some were jealous; but they became friends in the end-most of them. In his freshman year in highschool though, he found a boy who seemed like he hated Shuichi's guts.

Yuki Eiri.

Shuichi had always wondered why Yuki hated him, he had never even talked to this cold character before! Everytime he looked at this stranger, his heart would skip a beat, why is that? All of his questions though, were answered during the school's Fall Festival. he had forgotten his scarf in his homeroom, and was running back to get it. Everyone was outside, so the building was dark and empty. Shuichi listened as the echo of his footsteps rang through his ear. He hastily slid open his homeroom door and walked over to his desk. His scarf was on top of his bag. He picked it up, and held it tight. It was his two sisters gift to him for entering high school, hand knit too.

Shuichi walked out of the classroom and slid the door behing him. He leaned against it for a moment and sighed, then with a quick shake of his head, ran through the hallways once more.

He stopped by the second case of stairs(there was a little platform between the two cases of stairs), and stared out the window. The sky wasn't completely dark, but it was dark enough to make the lights shine brightly. The people were running around, laughing, talking, buying souveneirs, eating, and some were walking arm in arm. There was alot of noise, but it was comfortable. Although it was only the middle of fall, it was starting to get pretty cold. People were wearing their winter uniforms, and scarfs were wrapped around their necks. The smell of leaves and the sweet aroma of food drifted through the whole school. Shuichi rested his hot forehead against the cool glass and stared longingly at the people. It would have been nice if he had someone to spend this with. Shuichi felt content and warm inside seeing so many people happy. He pulled away from the glass and turned around to head downstairs, only to come face to face with Yuki Eiri.

Yuki stared at Shuichi for a moment, then in one quick moment, killed the few inches of space between them and kissed him. Yuki's kiss was soft and fast, as it was never there. Shuichi's eyes widened as Yuki pulled away. He looked at Yuki with his two index fingers still on his mouth.

Wanting more of what seemed to be nothing there, Shuichi put down his fingers and leaned forward, to catch Yuki's lips. This time, their lips stayed together a few more seconds, with Shuichi against the glass.

From downstairs, Hiroshi looked up from his place in the crowd and saw his best friend and his rival in love liplock. His eyes widened for a moment, but they reverted back to their regular size as he smiled softly.

"I guess I lost him..."

* * *

**Me:**I feel sorry for Hiro... 


End file.
